my girl
by Laura4brett4eva
Summary: Zac Efron is basically 20 years old and when he met Vanessa Hudgens, who is younger by 5 years. They both have feeling for each other, but there is problems such as Zac has girlfriend and then there is the problem with the age gap. Zac gets struck in the
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but any original characters!

Chapter one: Moving home

Vanessa's pov

I sighed, as I had my eyes fixed onto the surroundings. Why do we always have to move every year? I asked myself. Last year it was Brooklyn, New York and this year we are moving to Los Angeles, California. I guess I am just tried of moving. But secretly I am glad we are moving to Los Angeles, I just have a feeling I going to enjoy it here.

"Van... Van.. hello Vanessa"my little sister's sweet voice broke into my thoughts.

" yes sweetie" I said in my caring voice. I was always fond of my little sister. Ever since she was born, she is like a best friend to me, as well a sister and she is so much fun and not to mention beautiful. She has the most amazing eyes and short brunette hair and her smile is sweet, I can never say no.

"I'm glad we are moving here" said Stella.

" I hate to admit it but I'm glad too" I said to my sister.

" I so glad you two have finely agreed on a place" said my daring mum. I have lots of respect for my mother, as she been through a lot since my dad died.

We finely arrived at our new home. The truck was already here loading the furniture and boxes. The house was big and beautiful. It had porch, A two - car garage, which is handy for me as I'm 16 soon and will be learning how to drive. I look around the neighbourhood, it seemed very quiet, I look around the houses and I could have sworn someone was looking at me, but I push it out of my thoughts and went into the house. To explore and to pick the biggest bedroom of course.

Zac's pov

As I looked out the window I notice some new people moving in from across the street. The older daughter I believe, was so beautiful. I have never seen anyone so amazing. I could tell I was attractive to her already and I knew I wanted to meet her. But then I thought about Sophie. Sophie is my college girlfriend, I have been with her for 2 months. which seems more like a year. She can be very rude to my friends and family and thinks she is perfect and she is such a diva. I really need to break up with her, but I know she have a fit If I did. I just need confidences with her. She is very good at ruling people especially me, she always tries to have sex with me, but I know she is not the right person for me to lose my virginity. I know it sounds stupid for a 20 year old but why would I give her it. When she has already slept with, god knows how many people.  
She does have some good points like she has a good side no one sees apart from me. She is caring and always looks out for her friends. I guess that what I like about her she is very confident.

"Hey Zac.. Zac" shouted my mother.

" Yes mum" I called back.

"Do you want to come and meet the new neighbours?" she asked very politely

"oh uhm sure" I said casually and followed my mum out the door.

I know its really short but its my first story so, let me know if you like it and if you want me to continue. Next chapter will be more about Zac and his girlfriend Sophie and Zac and Vanessa finely meet. I hope you like it and if you get any ideas to improve or anything let me know thanks. xxx


	2. Chapter 2: Chemistry

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but any original characters!**

**Chapter 2: Chemistry **

**Zac's pov **

" hey mum, just wondered if we should we invite them to dinner since they have just moved in" I asked optimistically.

"yea Zac that is a good idea, I sure they will agree" my mum said gladly.

We both reach the porch after the short walk as the hudgens live opposite us and I knocked on the front door.

**Vanessa's pov**

"Mum I get it" I shouted from downstairs"

I open the door to see a middle aged women very pretty and a college lad who I believe is so stunning.

"hello may I help you" I said in sweetest voice.

"hello my name is Starla and this is my son Zac, we just came to welcome you to the neighbourhood" the pretty middle aged women answered.

"thank you, would you both like to come in to meet my mum and sister, I'm Vanessa by the way" I said in a blissful tone.

I look at Zac he had a soft smile of his features. He looks good-looking and very masculine. I can tell from the way I was talking about him, I have a little crush on him I mean who wouldn't he is so handsome. I smiled at him as his mum and himself entered into my new home.

"Mum, Stella we have visitors" I shouted

As they came down I introduced them to the Efrons.

After chatting for a bit Zac asked " do you need help with moving boxes" .he said in his natural confidence and his voice I loved already.

"if that wasn't a problem I need help with moving stuff in around in my room, you be doing me a massive flavour" I asked graciously yet composed.

**Zac's pov**

She is so beautiful in person. She has striking smile, fascinating eyes, slim yet curvy body and classy. I could go on as she is just amazing, snap out of it Zac she looks a lot younger then you are, but she is just so attractive. This so wrong. Maybe she isn't to young i wondered

" Zac… Zac " my mum voice chimed into my daydream.

"yes mum" I answered as calmly yet aggravated that she broken into my thoughts. I sighed.

"Zac don't speak to me like that in front of my new friend Gina" my mother answered in a irritated yet calm tone.

"sorry mum" I said quietly I was clearly embarrassed

" its ok love, so are you going to help Vanessa with her boxes?" she asked

" yea sorry about that Vanessa I totally spaced out " I said as I laughed.

She giggle and said " don't worry come on to my room"

"yes of course, lead the way" I said with a grin.

**Vanessa's pov**

" so how long have you lived here?" I asked to start a conversation and it seemed to work.

" wow I have been here all my life, its so great here, you will love I have to show you around sometime" I said happily

Wow I think I might take that offer up. I wonder if he is single.

"yea sure that would be cool" I said pleased.

" so how old are you?" he asked in pure curiosity

" 15 you" I said in a bored tone I have answered that question so many times it never gets old.

Suddenly it went dead quietly as it felt like a uncomfortable silence . I look up to see Zac with a shocked face.

Then he spoke up " your only 15 seriously" he asked taken aback

"yes is that a problem" I asked. I mean its not like he likes me or anything I thought to myself.

" it would be if I came onto you I could be arrested" he said solemnly.

I was shocked I didn't know he liked me.

" how old are you?" I asked really eager to know.

" 2o" was all he could say in a glumly voice.

" come on Zac 5 years isn't that big of a age gap" I said encouraging but I was clearly dazed myself.

" your room looks lovely the way you have placed the furniture" he said obviously to change the subject.

" thank you" I said as I decided changing the subject was a good idea.

" I know I have only met you, but would you like to meet my friend" he said in his masculine voice.

"uhm sure" in a chilled voice

" cool lets go" he said cheerfully

As he said that he took my hand and led me outside my house. I began to blush when I saw we were still holding hands.

I wonder if he has got a girlfriend I mean probably because he

Incredibly beautiful and very confident. Personally I believe confidence was a very sexy trait in a man. I started to imagine his girlfriend, she would a mature college lass who would tall have a amazing body, slim waist, a perfect chest, long legs, and a great butt. Her compared to me there is no match she is perfect.

" Zac can I ask you someone thing?" I asked politely.

" yea sure shoot" he replied

" do you have a girlfriend" I ask nervously

" err yes kind of but its not working out see I like someone else" he said sly

I wonder who it could be, it can't be me that would be stupid but I hoped it was me.

Before I can reply Zac started to talk to someone.

" hey dude who is this chic" said Zac friend. I loved his hair, it is like a afro. He looked American African and he had a huge grin on his face. He seemed like a approachable guy. As he ran towards us his crazy hair caught my attention. He was medium build not to tall and to short, very muscular may I say.

" this is Vanessa Hudgens, she has just moved here from Brooklyn, new york" he repied I was completely infatuated with him

"when hi Vanessa I'm Corbin blue nice to meet you" I reached out meekly to shake his hand, I was nervous around older lads, it made me very anxious. they was me 15 with older man. I wasn't myself I was shy and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I decided I better go before I do something stupid.

" it was very nice meeting you Cobin but I best get going" I said almost in a whisper any louder and my voice would have cracked.

" bye Vanessa see you around and Zac I going basketball practice see you later dude. He said with a big smile on his features.

"bye, come Vanessa I walk you back" he said in relaxed tone.

" can I ask you something Zac" I asked

"yea sure what is it" he replied

" tell me what you are thinking" I demanded but not in a nasty way.

I know I have left it on a cliff hanger but I want you to tell me your ideas on what Zac will say next and will he dump his girlfriend. Thanks for the reviews love Laura x


	3. Chapter 3: facing the truth

**Attention please I want to thank the people who loves my story and left reviews.**

**I also wanted to say, if anyone has any ideas on future chapters please let me know as it hard coming with the whole story on my own. Xoxo**

**Chapter 3: Facing the truth**

**Vanessa's pov**

"I was thinking how lucky I'm to have such a beautiful neighbour" he said blissful

Wow I didn't see that coming, maybe he does like me but what about his girlfriend

I sighed.

"hey is there something wrong?" asked Zac concerned

" yea I fine, was just thinking" I said sadly

Should I tell him how I feel, I mean its best to be honest. I decided against it since he has a girlfriend.

" ok, well we are back at your house" said Zac not convinced.

" thanks, well I see you later at your house?" I said a little happier

" you sure will" he replied with big grin. I love that grin I wish I could kiss it roughly yet tenderly.

I entered my house and saw my mum and Stella in the living room. I must have been gone at least half hour. Well time files when your hanging fun.

"hi mum" I said

" hi sweetie you ok?" replied my mum overjoyed

" I good cheers what you doing?" I asked with pure curiosity.

" just watching TV as I finished packing, remember we are going to the Efrons this evening, so you better get ready" my mum told me

How can I forget I thought " yea I going to take a shower and get ready ok mum"

I said in my sweet girly voice.

"hey Stella are you ok?" I asked my little sister

" I good thanks I already had a shower but will you do my hair please?" she asked sweetly

"yea sure, no problem" I replied gladly I love doing my sister hair and I was good at it.

**Zac's pov**

I have to tell her how I feel, I mean I would rather be with her then Sophie, Sophie is starting to get on my nervous.

I heard my phone ring without looking I answered the call. " hello Zac speaking"

"hey Zac its Sophie" damm it I thought.

"oh hey Sophie I didn't think you would call"

"well yea I am your girlfriend after all, I just rang to see if you wanted to go out for a bite to eat tonight then go to my house so we can be all alone"

What the hell I thought I feel physically sick they is no way I going and Vanessa and her family are around tonight, so this will be the perfect time to tell her how I feel. Sophie is an slut and she get over me no worries.

" no I can't, I feel sick and I have been vomiting all day sorry"

" no no that's fine I wouldn't want you been sick on me whiles having sex when see ya babes"

Eww that is disgusting especially with her, I want it to amazing not some quickie to the local tart.

I going to text Vanessa.

"hey van wt u p 2?"

**Vanessa's pov**

I'm sat on my bed doing my hair for tonight when my phone beeped. I wonder who would text me at this time.

Zac should have guessed.

"hey to u 2 like ma nicknm by the wy, I jt getin redy for tonight hw bt u?

" watchin tv, can't wait to see u xxx"

"ditto hun speak to ya later xx"

I smiled to myself I knew me and Zac would have a interesting relationship but. Before anything would happen I wanna get to know the guy first and I sure he will feel the same way. As he is utterly perfect.

I know its short but my next chapter will be bigger and better and I post it out on the weekend thanks for the reviews xxxx.


	4. please read

thank you for the reviews but i need help i need ideas on what to put in my next chapter i'm nearly finshed i just some ideas please please review xxx


	5. Chapter 4: getting to know you better

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but any original characters!**

**Chapter 4: getting to know you better**

Its late evening and the Hudgens and Efrons are having dinner and they are all sat around the table. Vanessa was enjoying her meal when she felt something touch her thigh.

**Vanessa's pov**

I looked down discretely to see Zac's hand on my thigh and I looked up at him and smiled softly. I focus of Zac only when he started to rub up and down and in circles when he was working himself up to my woman's space which was to soon, so I reached down and put my hand on top of his and intertwined our fingers. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Normally if a man put his hand on my thigh it would be uncomfortable and unnatural but with Zac it felt right like a normal couple would do. Then I thought about his girlfriend I would have to speak to him soon about this.

" so Vanessa, what school are you going to" Starla broke into my thoughts. My head popped up immediately

" east high" I replied I was hoping I wouldn't be branded as a geek again and going to school I would be away from Zac about 5 hours of a day. Which I hated.

" I the pe teacher there" said Mr efron.

"cool I see you there then" I replied with a fake smile, school wasn't my favourite subject to talk about.

After dinner which felt like hours we was all sitting in the living room.

" Vanessa would like to watch a movie in my room, as the DVD player down here doesn't work" he asked politely yet confident.

"yes sure" I said carelessly.

As we started to walk up stairs I felt a to big strong arms pick me up and carry me over the shoulder. I couldn't help but not giggle.

" Zac put me down" I said in a giggle.

He didn't say anything just laughed and carried me into a room which I believe was his.

He put me down on his bed and shut the door and climbed onto near me and look deep into my eyes, I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he gently pushed me down as he had he hands on my waist. This was the most comforting feeling ever it didn't feel wrong or unnatural, it felt so amazing to be in the arms of Zac. I have feeling for him and I had only know him less then a day. He slowly started to massaged my thighs softly. If he went any further I would start moaning. I rub my hands up and down his biceps. He looked at me with his half crooked grin, I decided to reach towards he grin and I pressing my lips softly on his. I opened my eyes to see Zac staring at me with his eyes stuck wide open. He little shocked. I again pressed but this time with slightly more force and open my mouth a little. I felt he open his mouth and he was getting comfortable. Then I lick his bottom lip gently as he tongue went straight into my mouth and around trying to feel every inch and

crevice of my mouth. I let him do his thing for a while before finally pressing my tongue to his. We played around with our tongues for a while before finally pulling back. I looked up at him and he just smiled.

He pressed his forehead to my and said " I have been watching to kiss you for ages, I have fallen for you and I really don't care about our age gap but for now we have to keep it quiet into you are old enough"

I nodded slowing taking in what he had said. " your so amazing Zac" I said dreamily.

He let out a soft laugh and said " from the very first time I saw you I knew you were so damm sexy" I blushed no one has ever said anything like that to me. I never really had a boyfriend.

" I just want to take it slow Zac I want to get to know you first" I said seriously

" I feel the same way babe" he replied I was little shocked I didn't think he would start calling me babe and such but I guess it wasn't such a big deal.

I laid down onto the bed with my arms round his shoulder I was started to get cold I needed some kind of warmth.

"Zac I freezing can I lie underneath you" I whispered

"yea sure I be gently I promise" he replied in a husky tone

" good because I'm much smaller then you" I giggled

" oh I'm always gently that is why I'm sensitive to a women's needs" he said sarcastically

He gently lifted me up and laid me down beneath him he had his arms supporting his top body and had his knees supporting his lower body. ours body slightly touch. He body was so warm compared to my ice freezing body.

I gently reach up to kiss that beautiful smile of his and leaned back. Zac decided he wasn't done and reach down and kissed my three times, holding the last kiss.

" Vanessa anne hudgens would you do the pleasure of going on a date with me to the movies this friday" he asked in a grown up gentleman voice.

"oh why yes kind sir" I replied. We both had a giggle then we just layed silently. But it was comforting. We stayed like this for while then we decided to watch a movie.

What felt like hours it was only one. So we just decided to talk and get to know each other. I know Zac likes sports, surfing and loves playing video games were I love to go shopping and watch movies and I was terrible at video games. We both like sushi, going to the beach, the movie wedding crashers and we both think Will Ferrell is a legend.

" Vanessa come on time to go" we heard my mum shout from downstairs.

I sulked I didn't want to go. " I don't want to go" I said to Zac

"but sweetie you have to and I meet you in your room later tonight ok" he said relaxingly

"oh ok see you then" I kissed him goodbye and left quietly.

**Zac's pov**

I needed space to think, I have a girlfriend yet I kissing my neighbour I'm so confused and I don't want to do. I need some space to get my thoughts together. I need to do what is best for me.

**Now I giving you the chance to tell me what should Zac do?**

**Should he give Sophie another chance or will he go on a date with Vanessa tell me your thoughts xx**


	6. Chapter 5: meeting Sophie

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but any original characters!**

**Chapter 5: meeting Sophie **

**Zac's pov**

It was early morning and I put my toothbrush back in the cup and made my way to my back to Vanessa's bedroom and hop back into her bed and saw Vanessa lightly snoring

she is so adorable when she sleeps. I have been awake ever since she nearly pushed me off the bed.

" could you please stop staring at me" Vanessa said sleepy

I grinned " how do you know I'm watching you" I said amused

" I'm not stupid even with my eyes closed I can still tell when you are watching me" I said with a giggle.

"ok fine" he said blissful

I wrap my arms around Vanessa and pull her closer to me and look at her again with passion.

**Vanessa's pov**

"oh Zaccy stop it" I whined

He just laughed

"why don't you take a picture instead it will last longer" I said sarcastically

Not expecting he to actually take a picture so when he did I jumped and fell on the floor with a thump. My mouth made a f sound and I bit my lip.

"oww…!" I whined into the floor

" are you ok babe" he asked concerned but clearly amused looking over the edge of the bed. As I turned on my back.

" no I'm not, you know I get jumpy after I wake up!" I said as I jumped up.

"you are going to pay for that"

"oh really is that a threat or a promise?" he asked

" oh that was a threat" jumping on him and making he say "Vanessa is the best kisser in the world"

But he is to strong for me and flip me so he was on top and reached down to kiss me. I pulled back so he couldn't get his way. Then I laughed when he pouted

" oh come on Zac don't pull that face" it got me every time

He started pulling a sad puppy dog face and I couldn't resist so I leaded in and gave him a long kiss. When it started going deeper I put back knowing he would have to leave soon.

"baby you have to go soon before my mum gets up" I said quietly

"yea your right, but remember you and Gina and Stella are coming to my tonight for tea again"

"yea I know I can't wait but I meeting my cousin today she is coming from Brooklyn"

"oh that be cool maybe she could to dinner so I can meet her"

"yea so" I said

" oh I forget Sophie is coming tonight is that ok"

" what!" I sighed I look at his face and he had a genuine look on his face he was clearly wanted me there " ohm… yea I can't wait to meet her the girl who is with the man I have feeling for" I sighed sadly

Zac sighed it was hard for he too. I start to feel bad he had it worse with me he had tried to break up with her but she would twist it around.

"I know I know it be a little longer then I dump her, promise me you won't say anything to her"

"I know I sorry I make a effort to get to know her but Zac I can't promise you that"

"ok just try"

"I will ok babe" I gave him a quick kiss

"good now I text you later" with that he left down from the balcony and down the tree. We had keep us a secret for about a week and I wasn't looking forward tonight. I wouldn't know how to act to her and what to say. I then came to the decision to say hi and then keep my head down to save me from saying something I will regret.

Later that evening at the Efrons house.

Everyone but Sophie was there and everyone started to watch a movie. Starla was sat with Gina, Zac sat between David and Vanessa and kept glancing over to look at her such beauty and Stella sat on Vanessa lap.

**Zac's pov**

"Zac honey when is Sophie coming?" Starla asked in a gracious tone. I don't know I thought she probably with a another man.

" I bet she is so pretty and well mannered" Gina said enthusiastic tone. I snored have you met her lately she is so fake.

" I not sure when she is coming" replied Zac quietly I don't want her here either but I had no choice as she is my girlfriend and the last time I saw her was a week ago just before Vanessa arrived.

" oh ok when I started to feel hungry so we can start eating and when she comes she can have her food is that ok?" asked starla

"yea come on" said Gina

"right behind you" said David eager to get some food

"come on Stella lets go eat" said Vanessa in her angelic voice

"ok I coming big sis" replied Stella

Stella is the mini version of Vanessa. Same brown eyes that I get lost in as they are so dazzling. Inside of long wavy hair like Vanessa's, Stella has medium length and is naturally wavy. They both Filipino and very tanned. That is what I like the most they skin colour and her deep chocolate brown eyes. Vanessa's body is breath taking , curvy yet slim waist, long sexy legs and for now that's what I only see. I decided to get up and meet everyone in the dinning room but heard the door bell ring so I went to open the door to find Sophie stood there with a revealing top on and a skirt.

" hey Zac long time no see" she smirked

"yea it is" I said with no emotion

"Zac who is at the door" asked my mum

"its Sophie" I shouted back

"come on in we have just started eating" I said

"oh ok then" she said enthusiastically

We walked into the dinning room with Sophie griping on me.

"everyone this is Sophie" I said again with no emotion slight annoyed as she had her hand on my butt.

"right this Vanessa, Gina and Stella there live next day" I said

" hey nice to meet you" said Sophie in her bored tone that I knew to well

"hey" Gina and Stella said Vanessa just stayed quiet I glanced over and she had a sad look on her face it made me feel so terrible.

" and this is my mum and dad, Starla and David" I said quickly so I could join everyone at the table.

I heard a few hi and hellos as I sat down opposite Vanessa but next to Sophie.

I glanced at Vanessa again and she gave me a small smile. We started talking and gradually Sophie started to talk to Vanessa.

"so Vanessa how old are you?" she asked

"15 how about you" Vanessa said softly

" 23, so you be starting school from what I have heard" she said in a

Enthusiastic

"what do you mean from what I have heard" said Vanessa starting to get annoyed

" oh yea everytime I ring Zac he always goes on about you, you must be really close friends" she said bitchy

"Sophie don't star.." I said but got interrupted by Vanessa's voice

" so what is your point we are just friends" she said in calm yet annoyed tone

" MY POINT IS THAT YOU ARE 15 AND IS SPENDING TIME WITH A LAD MUCH OLDER THEN YOU!" she shouted

" SAYS YOU, YOU ARE JUST TART AND IS DATING SOMEONE YOUNGER THEN YOU, WHY IS THAT IS IT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET A BOYFRIEND YOUR OWN AGE YEA AND DO YOU WANNA KNOW ANOTHER THING, ZAC IS DUMPING YOU BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS SLEEP AROUND" Vanessa shouted with rage.

With what has been said they both started fighting and i pulled Sophie away as she was the heaviest and David pulled Vanessa over to Gina.

I dragged Sophie to the door.

"leave" I said annoyed

"don't worry I going oh and by the way I dumping you" she said

" good now get your cheating slag of a arse out of my house" I said angrily

She was shocked by my use of words and ran of to her car and drove away fast.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review telling me your thoughts and what you think should happen. Xxx **

**Do you think my story is good enough to continue, if so let me know thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6: starting school

**Chapter 6: starting school**

Every since that night I have been grounded. It wasn't my fault; she started it, she made me so mad and even Zac was furious so he dumped her, but he had been kind of with me and I had idea why.

Today I was starting my new school; East High. My mum drop me off as I made my way to the entrance. I wanted a change, I didn't want to be the freaky maths girl so instead of my normal shirt and jeans, I decided to be more revealing and to show my assets and show what men loved about me. I wear denim skirt to show my tanned smooth legs, a tight white camisole which fitted me perfectly showing of my flat stomach and my perfect sized double DD boobs. I know it must seem I'm dressed like a tart but this is how I normal dressed into my Dad died and I changed because he never approved of me wearing this but I felt comfortable in these clothes. I felt like me again and no was going to change that.

Every one looked my way as I kept on walking. I noticed two girls and they look kind, so I walked up to them and said "hi, I'm new here, do you know where the office is?"

"yea we will take you, I'm Monique by the way and this is Scarlett" ( I only own Scarlett, as I made her up) 

"thanks guys I'm Vanessa, so what is it like here at east high?" I asked curiosity.

" its ok, but we have cliques here which pretty much sucks" replied scarlett glumly.

I grinned "well ladies now I have arrived all that is going to changed"

They both look at me in shock and I laughed and follow them to the office.

I could tell I was going to like it here as I already had made two friends.

**Later that day.**

I walked into the cafeteria and saw scarlett sitting with Monique and other girls and some nerdy lads talking and laughing

"hey whats up" I said with a animated tone everyone look from the table and up to me and then put their heads down.

" oh nothing just the usually eating with our friends" replied Monique 

"cool when I going to but a sandwich speak to you later" I said to both of my new friends.

I made my way to the queue when I was pushed to the front by this lad, from looking at him he was a jock.

"what do you think you are doing" I answer annoyed no one just grabs me like that.

"sorry babe, but you look stunning and girl like you wouldn't want to wait in a queue for ages.

"whatever" I said in monotone.

He was still standing near me and didn't get the hint.

"are you still here" 

" yea I'm I was going to ask if you wou…" I cut him off

"no sorry, I have just started school and I don't need a jock hitting on me"

" babe, you will change your mind I promise but for now I see you around"

"yea whatever" I replied slightly annoyed that he wouldn't leave it

I brought my sandwich and started to look around and see if I could make some new friends.

I came across the drama table and saw a girl with blonde hair sitting with a girl with brown hair and blonde steaks. I decided to say hello.

"hi, my name is Vanessa do you mind if I sit down" they both looked up at me and smiled

"sure, this is Ashley and I'm Miley" the brown haired girl said 

"nice to meet you, so do you both like drama" I asked to make conversation

"yea we love it, but I'm also a cheerleader" said Ashley

"oh great I would love to try out for both of those"

"you are going to fit in nicely here Vanessa" said Miley I giggled

"I know right, but what is it with the cliques?" I asked

"oh, well every since the lad right there came he had changed the school and put everyone in groups" Ashley said annoyed 

"you mean the guy with blonde hair"

"yea" they both replied 

" omg I hate him already he tried to hit on me whiles I was buying a sandwich"

"really he is the biggest jerk here you better watch out for him as his has a bad reputation he is know for forcing girls to sleep with him and pushed girls around"

"omg I will thanks for warning me" I said slightly worried.

" do you mind if I introduction you to some of my friends I made earlier"

"no that would be cool" 

"cool I be right back"

I walked towards Monique and scarlett and told them to follower me.

"hey guys this is Monique and scarlett, I would like you to meet miley and Ashley" I said joyfully glad to introduction them hopefully we all will be great friends.

"hi nice to meet you" they all said and we all started a conversation. We all had alot in common but then again we were different in some ways as well.

My last lesson I had was in the gym with Ashley and scarlett I was more closer to these two but they were all my best friends. As I walked I was planning on see mr efron but instead I saw the person who haven't spoken to me in 2 weeks. I decided to act like everything was normal when it wasn't I was sad because I haven't heard from him but I just pushed my thoughts aside and act like I didn't know him. When he saw me his jaw dropped and eyes wide open.

"come on girls lets take a seat"

"ok"

"hey girls how is it going" asked the jock

"may I help" I asked politely 

"yea my name is Haydn and you are so hot yet I don't know your name"

"yea whatever" I said

I could he was getting angry 

"hello what is your name? and don't ignore me" he said angry 

"look, I heard things about you and from them I can tell your not a nice guy so will you please leave me alone" I said calmly

"leave her alone jerk" said Ashley 

"Ashley leave it alone I don't want you getting hurt" I said softy

"yea Ashley, its none of your business" he said. Ashley glared at him.

He then grabbed me by the waist and tried kissing me, I tried to pull back but he was just so strong.

"will you get the hell of me" I shouted and slapped him. 

His eyes were full of anger and turned to a evil dark colour.

"how dare you slap me bitch, now you better do what I say or you will regret it"

He tighten his grip and started feeling me up. I had tears in my eyes and I just nodded.

Everyone started coming over, to see what was going on.

"RIGHT EVERYONE MOVE ASIDE AND SIT ON THE BENCHES NOW!" Zac scream I was sighed glad he came to my rescue.

"AS FOR YOU HAYDN GET OFF HER NOW!" he was so angry I don't get why; he haven't spoken to me for 2 weeks and now he was acting like he cared or maybe he was just doing he job as supplier teacher for his father.

" listen sir me and my lass are talking and sorting things out". I started crying more and more. Haydn still had his arms around me and he breathed on me it felt horrible the only person I wanted to hold me was Zac.

"NO HAYDN, SHE ISN'T YOUR GIRL AND IF SHE WAS YOU SHOULDN'T SPEAK TO ANY GIRL LIKE THAT OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER, SO LET GO! He said angry

"no sir you are not listening to me" Haydn said getting annoyed

Zac came over and pulled me away from Haydn and hold me by the wrist side to side.

"I HEARD RIGHT HAYDN, BUT MAYBE YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME RIGHT YOU LEAVE VANESSA ALONE OR YOU HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH YOU GOT THAT" trying to stay calm and not get in Haydn face.

Haydn looked at me and then towards Zac and sighed as he began to walk away.

" Vanessa I want a word with you after class but for now lets start class" he said walking away

I walked over to my friends who gave me a hug and wipe my tears away.

"right everyone my name is mr Efron yes I am the coach's son and he is ill so I be taking his class today, after what just happen I want to do something simple so how about we just do some free throws with basketballs"

I stayed away from Haydn and bounced a basketball with friends my Ashley and Scarlett.

"hey Vanessa let me show you how to throw the basketball into the net" called Zac I went over and he stood behind me and held my arms in the right position and I throw the basketball and went in. I jumped up and down and Zac laughed at me I forget that I was mad at me for not calling me.

" so how have you been?" he asked

" I have been better look I better go I speak to you after" I left him and joined my friends and glancing at him every so often he was helping some of the kids who couldn't shoot.

I was dreading talking to him after what had happen.

Before I knew it, it was end of lesson. I tried to sneak into the girls changing rooms but I heard Zac call my name. I sighed as I made my way over to him.

" are you ok?" he asked hesitantly

" you mean with the whole Haydn thing" I said he just nodded

"I guess I ok, he tried to talk to me but I wasn't having any of it and I slap him so he got angry, I don't why he fancies me but he pressures girls and I not going to be one of those girls". I said 

"yea well I want you to be carefully and I know he has a bad rep"

"I know but I can take care of myself" I looked into his eye blue eyes and they looked worried.

"look Vanessa we need to talk" he said quietly and look into my eyes.

He tried to hold my hand but I moved away and ran out of the gym. I didn't want to talk to him. I went into the girl changing to see that everyone has gone I walked to my locker and open it and then I heard foot steps coming my way. I put my head in my locker hoping he would leave me alone but he came closer and wrapped his arms around waist and breathed on me slightly I shivered as he breath ticked me making weak in the knees.

He whispered softy " please Vanessa don't walk away from me" he started to kiss behind my ear and on my neck making me moan slightly. I relaxed into the embrace knowing It was wrong. I got all nervous yes Zac efron makes me nervous.

"I need you Vanessa, please can will try again" he whispered softy again and he nuzzled my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. This made my skin tingle I was lost for words this felt so good and he knew what he was doing oh boy Zac efron knew my weak spots he knew how to make me happy and what I enjoyed. He started kissing my shoulder. I fell for him deeply at this very moment which made me want to forgive but then I changed my mind, he made me suffer now its my turn.

"no Zac, I can't" I pulled out from his embrace and slammed my locker shut and ran away.

**Zac's pov**

I watched Vanessa runaway. I cursed my self, why did I do that. She is younger then me and in high school. God knows what she is thinking as I just came onto her. She looked so amazing I like her outfit, it really showed her assets of but in a confident way. She had changed and she is more beautiful I just couldn't keep her hands of her. Well we are back to square one as she won't talk to me. No wonder I have kept avoiding her for the last 2 weeks. I have to get her to talk to me, somehow. 


	8. Chapter 7: stubborn

**Chapter 7: stubborn **

**Zac****s pov**

Later the night. I had to see her but without her mum knowing so I walked around to the back and climbed over the gate and climbed onto the tree and up Vanessa's balcony. I saw her dancing and singing her voice was amazing, I have never heard her sing before she sounded so beautiful 

_I feel it, you feel it that this meant to be I know it you know it that you were meant for me_

_We can__t deny any longer day by day is getting stronger. I want it, you want it its what the people want to see like Romeo and Juliet_

I walked through the balcony doors and went behind her and said softy "you're a angel" 

She jumped and turned to face me, she was angry " what the hell are you doing here?" she said angry

" you really wanna know why I'm here?" I asked

"yes I do" she said quickly

"**because I fucking love you Vanessa, I need you, I want you, I would die for you**" I screamed she stood their like a statue frozen. I carried on

" **To me you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen and I haven****t been able to get you out of my head, I sorry for avoiding you I just needed some space to think but I know what I want, I want you**" I whisper the last word

" WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, I CAN'T DO THIS ZAC I CAN'T BE WITH YOU" she screamed

"do you love me?" I asked I needed to know if she felt the same way.

"YES! I NEVER STOPPED, I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD BUT THIS IS HARD I NEVER LET NO ONE GET THIS CLOSE AND WHEN THEY HAVE I RUNAWAY"

" babe" I started

" NO,ZAC DON'T CALL ME THAT" she yelled. I had enough of her shouting so I pick her and layed her down on her bed and held her there.

"GET OF ME, PLEASE ZAC" she started hitting me I just held her and eventually she calmed down and crossed her arms in defeat. I kissed her a couple of times to relax her and her breathing went back to normal.

" now babe, we need to talk" I said calmly 

"ok" she whispered I was finely getting thought to her, god damm was she stubborn but I loved her for it.

"now I want to be with you, I love you but do love me"

"of course I do you know I do, its just hard and your older"

"Nessa, relationships take work they not always easy"

" I know, that is Why I want to give us another go"

"are you serious?" I was shocked 

"yea baby I love you" she kissed my lips lightly

"oh so I'm a baby now" I sulked

She giggled " no you're my baby" she replied 

" that's good to know, when then you're my baby v" 

" I like it" 

"it sounds good doesn't it"

"yea cheesy as well" she giggled

"well honey that is how you like it" we both laughed at the silly argument

I stared deep into her eyes. Something was telling I wanted more so I kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss and it ended up in make session. I started to lift her top up and she didn't stop me so I carried on. I placed butterflies kisses on her stomach all the way to her neck and her face. She let out a soft moan.

"don't stop" she said I smiled

She lifted my shirt up and kissed my abs and caressed my body. I unzipped her skirt and pull them off and I stared at her with hungry eyes 

"god damm Vanessa you are so beautiful" she let out a giggle

"shut up and kiss me already!" I did what I was told and took my jeans off so I was in my boxers. I didn't know if she wanted to go the whole way but they was always other things. I then remember she was only 15. I pulled away.

"babe what is wrong?" she asked

"this, I can't do this, its to early your only 15 and I want to wait into you at least 16 or longer"

I looked at her as she was deep in thought

"do you want this?" I asked

"I don't know, I need a drink, by the way my mum isn't here not into tomorrow night"

"ok get me a beer babe" I said

She came back with a pack of beers and a bottle of vodka.

"lets get drinking" she said I smiled 

"hey slow down sweetheart" I laughed as she nearly finished a bottle of beer.

"yea ok" she gigged 

After about 10 minutes I had 5 bottles of beer and she had a full bottle of vodka and 5 bottles of beer so she was wasted.

"how come you drink your only 15?" I asked wasted

" I only been drunk twice and this would be my second" she giggled

She jumped on me and started kissing me, I let her as I was drunk.

we both collapsed on her bed kissing and soon enough we both past out and fell asleep

(an- I was going to go further but I decided against it let me know if you want them to go the whole way and when you want them 2)

**next morning**

I wake up with a massive headache and needed to pee so I ran to the toilet. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. the memories of last night came flooding in my mind and I cursed myself.

I made my way back to the bed and woke up Zac

"Zac babe, we need to talk"

"ohm wot?" he said groggily 

"we need to talk" I said softy

he got up and rubbed his eyes

"yea babe, what is it?" slightly worried

"do you remember what happen last night?"

"oh shit, yea we didn't have sex did we?" asked worried

"no, no nothing like that we just got drunk and starting to but we stopped and fell asleep in our underwear"

"really, that's good then at least we didn't have sex" he said relieved

I cuddled up to him. I would have to talk to him about this soon I thought.

"what would you say if I said I was ready?" I asked

" Vanessa, your only 15!" he moaned

"oh come on Zac, I know what I want" I whined

"fine, but not yet ok, lets wait into your at least 16 ok?" he gave in

"yes! thanks babe" I hugged him

"now I better go, I ring you later" 

"do you have to go?" I asked sadly

"yes, my parents will wonder were I have been"

"ok, but ring me later promise"

"I promise my baby, I love you" 

"I love you too baby" I gave him a quick kiss and he made his way out of my balcony and I layed in my bed thinking. it was Saturday so I didn't have school so I decided to ring my friends to see if they wanted to come with me and my little sister to go to the mall and go shopping for clothes and maybe see a movie. I needed to do something to get my mind of Zac all day. I love the fact we are back 


	9. Chapter 8: girls just love to have fun!

**Chapter 8: girls just love to have fun!**

**Later that day**

"hey Ashley what do you think of this dress" I asked her

"nah, to boring" she replied

"yea your right" we continued to look around the store looking for dresses as we decided to go clubbing tonight.

"are we getting ready at your house Vanessa?" asked Monique.

"yea and you are sleeping and Stella is sleeping at neighbours house and my mum is away still, so we be totally alone and starla thinks I sleeping at Ashley's house" I said quickly

"fantastic" everyone cheered. I continued to look when my phone beeped. I flip to a side to open the text message.

"hey nesquick hw r u? wuup2?" from Corbin, Zac's friend.

I replied saying "nm jt shoppin as usually wbu? Oh n btw wt u dn tonight?"

A few minutes later I got a reply

"I jt playin bb with Zac, not doin anything tonight y?"

"gd cos u can meet me outside la rouge the nightclub I want u 2 meet my friends"

"sounds like fun, I be there and I bring Zac, so I not the only lad there lol"

"gd cos its us girls against u 2 lol, well meet me there at 7 ok"

"yep sure see u then can't wait!"

I smiled to myself and carried on looking after half hour I found the perfect dress for clubbing and I went to try it on and brought it along with some clothes and shoes and a bag. We all walked out of the shop and headed to see the movie step up 2.

**3 hours later**

Me, Ashley, scarlett, Monique, miley were getting dressed for clubbing. We were all excited and had our fake I.Ds ready.

" I so, excited I would never have done this before Vanessa you came, so thank you" Ashley said enthusiastic and hugged me

"wow I should take you out more often" I said sarcastic

Everyone laughed " come on I got to done my hair" Scarlett said

After another hour. Everyone was ready and we had 15 minutes to get to the club. We decided on getting a cab as we was planning on drinking.

Monique was wearing a blue short dress that showed off her curvy wonderfully, Ashley wore a white dress with black heels, Scarlett wore a nice green coloured dress which brought out her big green eyes and miley wear red dress with sliver heels everyone looked stunning. Me finely I wore a gold sparkly dress with gold heels short but fitted me perfectly I was happy with my outfit I looked striking

as did my friends this was a girls night. We were going to have boy drooling over us as we looked attractive, I just hope Zac doesn't get jealous.

We hopped out of cab and walked to the entrance hand in hand and came face to face with the lads looked like they brought some other mates.

"hey Zac, Corbin" I winked at Zac and ran to Corbin and hugged him.

"hey Vanessa" said Corbin with a big grin. I just smiled at him.

"hello Vanessa" asked Ashley been pushed out

"oh ya, sorry girls, Corbin I would like you to meet my friends, scarlett, Ashley, Monique and miley.

"hey girls" he said friendly

"and you know boring Zac right girls" I giggled and smirked at Zac. He just looked in his own world.

The girls giggled and Corbin elbowed Zac.

"huh wot?" asked Zac confused. Everyone laughed and Zac blushed

"come on lets get on, I'm freezing my arse off" I said quickly

We all entered the club with no problems, Zac led me in with his hand on my back, I couldn't help but smile.

"come girls lets leave the lads alone for a bit and lets go and get a drink" Scarlett said I was about to object but I got pushed away I gave Zac a apologetic smile and he put 5 fingers, meaning i go find him after 5 minutes.

I got my drink and went to look for Zac after lots of looking, I found him near the toilets. I walked up to him and he pushed me into a closet.

"Zac what you doing?" I asked confused

What … do … you … think" he said whiles kissing me

I gladly accepted the kiss and licked his bottom lip begging for entrance he open his mouth a little and I felt every inch of his mouth before pulling back.

"wow" was all he could say. I giggle at his expression

"so how are you?" I asked

"I good now I seen you and you look so magnificent and so gorgeous

Its makes me wanna do this"

He pushed me again the wall and rubbed my thighs whiles kissing my neck and my weak spot behind my ear. I moaned softy and shivered, my stomach did flips and I felt his warmth and his natural scent as I breathed in and out louder then usually when he finely pushed back I whined.

He gave me his million dollar smile and took my hand as we walked out the closet and decided to dance well more like grind. My legs between his legs as I had my arms on his stomach and his on my lower waist. Once I had enough we decided to find a booth to sit at and we order some more drinks and just talked and kissed. Into Corbin came over with a lass.

"hey Corbin" I smiled

"hey nesquick, this is Erin"

"hi, nice to meet you as I shook her hand"

"would you like to take a seat?" asked Zac

"sure" they both said

"Zac I going to find my girls ok"

"why do you need Zac's permission" I froze and Zac spoke up

"cos she is like a little sister to me and I looking out for her whiles she is here as I don't want her to come to any harm, as I care for her"

"yea exactly, I don't want older lads trying to get into my pants, well won't be long I bring my girls over"

"ok" said Zac. I saw from the corner of my eye Corbin giving Zac a look.

I found scarlett and Ashley talking to some blokes at the bar

"hey girls" I shouted over to them

"hey, meet Carl and Lucas"

"hey nice to meet you" I shook their hands.

"well sorry to break you four up but Zac wants us to go to his booth" I said

"ok, when see ya guys nice meeting you" they said and we walked off to find miley and Monique. They were both on the dancing floor and we made our way to the booth. It was nearly as some other girls were sat there. Scarlett and Ashley sat across us as I sat on Zac's lap and miley sat next me and Monique near Corbin.

"so who are these girls" I asked

"this is Lauren, Amy and Alex" said Erin I had already become great friends with Erin and swapped numbers.

"well hi" I said and began to whisper things to Zac and he whispered back.

"do you like my dress?" I asked seductively

"hell yea, your so beautiful" he said in husky tone.

"shut up, I should be the with the compliments, your fine-looking and toned, I mean your body is breath taking". I said evidently

Zac laughed lightly " don't be silly baby, your most beautiful girl I have every layed eyes on" he said honestly

I sighed knowing he had win and I gave up this is conversation .

"ok fine and I know baby I get that a lot" I teased

"oh really" he said pretending to sulk and looked away. I giggled and turn his head by his chin and look into his eyes and gave him a quick peck unnoticed by everyone.

"no I was kidding, you would be the first will you forgive me?" I said in my favourite little girlie voice that got Zac and I pouted. He looked at me sighed in defend.

"I forgive you baby" he grinned gladly

Everyone looked at us weirdly but I ignored them and carried on enjoying myself.

After another a hour had past I had decided I wanted to go home.

"when can we go?" I asked Zac, I was tired and drunk

"how about now, I tired myself but first I need the toilet" he said I stood up and let him go.

I walked towards the door with my friends after saying bye to everyone and hugged and kissed Corbin and Erin. As I made my way got blocked when a couple of girls came up to me and I realised one of them was Sophie Zac's ex girlfriend. I was in deep shit.

"well look who it is" she smirked, I frowned she just couldn't let go.

I stood there not moving nor saying anything

"who are they?" asked Ashley confused

"my name is Sophie right Vanessa"

I nodded "so why would she care who you are?" asked scarlett in her natural attitude

"cos, once I'm done with her she will wish she never had a met me"

"oh, get over yourself Sophie, you deserved what you got, calling me a slut just cos you was jealous of me having a friendship with Zac because I saw he more then you, well you need to know some home truths, Zac hated you and was going to dump you, cos you are the local bike and his was glad he didn't have sex with you and he used to make excuses for not see you and came to me instead" I shouted and sneered at her. She looked outraged and nearly jump on me when someone came between us and pushed her.

"YOU DARE TOUCH HER AND YOU WILL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH SOPHIE, NOW GO AND PICK YOU NEXT VICTIM" he shouted fuming

he looked very heated and irritated, he was mad with Haydn but this was more frightening. He really meant what he said She walked off angrily. I step back a little bit nervously

Zac turned to me "are you ok ba.. hun?" he asked concerned

"yea, I fine" I said edgy

"well I proud you stuck up for yourself, that took guts as she is a tough bitch" he smiled

"yea, thanks well lets get out of here" I said at ease

"that was some show you put on Vanessa, she was really shocked" chuckled miley

"thanks, no one messes with me especially her" I said confidently

"why do you hate her so much?" asked Monique questioning

"err because I was at Zac's house for dinner and she showed up and starting making comments about me and Zac so I put her straight and one thing led to another and we ended up fighting and I was grounded and the same night Zac dumped her". in recognizable tone

"yea I did as you gave me the confident to dump her" he said contented tone

"really?" I asked astonished

"yea, you did" he replied

"well, at least something good came out of that night"

"what is it?" Zac said interested

"you dumped that whore" I said delighted

**Back at my house**

Zac had gone home after giving me a hug and a discreet kiss. I knew the girls would nag at me about what happen.

"Vanessa did you see Zac's face when he yelled at Sophie" asked Ashley as soon as Zac shut the door and was out of site

"yea I know it scared me a bit I mean I can't believe he was sticking up for me" I didn't totally lie I mean I didn't expect him to stick up for me even if we was dating.

" when its obvious he has a thing for you" scarlett smirked

I wasn't going to tell them as I knew there would freak but I will tell Ashley on her own and maybe Scarlett.

"hell no he doesn't!, he thinks me as sister" I said in a convincing tone I hated lying and I was bad at it

"yea your right, well he is totally cute" giggled Monique and totally falling for it but Ashley didn't look convinced I tried my best not to look her in the eye as it made me feel guilty and nervous.

"yea he is, but he is way older I mean wouldn't that be a little strange" I said to get their option on a 15 yea old dating a 20 years old as I wanted them to tell me, well not technically but if it was acceptable to them

"no not really if you liked each other" said Ashley I couldn't help but beam at her answer.

"I think it would be kind of weird but if loved each other it doesn't matter" said scarlett

"yea age doesn't matter as long as they are happy" answer miley

Monique just agree with a nod I was happy with they answers. I loved hanging sleepover with just the girls its good to have a gossip and chat and generally go crazy, dance, drink, go hyper and watch the chic flicks.

"well come on girls I go get the popcorn and we can watch a walk to remember then dirty dancing and change into suitable clothes" I giggled

I loved that film. Every single time at the end I would end up dancing to it.

I was glad I made such great friends I already felt like a part of a family. My life was complete I had great friends and a handsome man and a caring family. I don't think my life could get any better but it might who knows.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, keep the reviews coming they mean a lot thanks.**

**Xxx laura**


End file.
